Snogging
by VictimOfCircumstance
Summary: Naruto explains the difference between kissing and snogging to Sakura and Ino, complete with a hands on demonstration. And who better to demonstrate with than our favorite bishie, Sasuke? SasuNaru oneshot.


**Title: **Snogging

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warnings: **annoying!Sakura-and-Ino, somewhat-intelligent-thus-OOC!Naruto, shounen-ai, boys making out against trees, voyeuristic Tenten and Temari, all that jazz.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

**Dedication: **X-NoOneOfConsequence-X

**Notes: **I love Ino and I can tolerate Sakura, so this fic isn't made to insult them. It just… seemed in-character to me. Maybe I'm just stupid.

And I'm not really sure where in the timeline of the show this is. Maybe… after Sasuke comes back…? I don't know. I'm going to pretend it's not AU, 'cause I'm a canon freak. So there.

**0000000**

"Sasuke!" Sakura walked over to the black-haired boy, fluttering her eyelashes and clasping her hands in front of her chest in order to make her boobs look bigger. "The annual Konoha shinobi dance is coming up! Will you-"

She was interrupted as Ino shoved her way in front of the pink-haired girl. "No, he wants to go with me!"

"As if!" "Well, he's obviously not interested in you, forehead-girl!" "Actually, he wants to go with _me!" _"Yeah right!" There was a quickly-growing crowd of girls amassing in front of Sasuke, causing him to back into the nearest tree, annoyance easily evident in his eyes.

"I'm not going to go with _any_ of you." He attempted to clarify with the girls, causing them to turn on him in shock.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Why not?" She inquired, cocking her head to one side and opening her eyes wider in order to show off the perfect amount of eyeliner and mascara used to enhance her already-gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm off-limits." Sasuke claimed, looking around to meet eyes with all of them so that they'd know he was serious. "I'm _taken._"

"With whom?" Ino screeched before regaining composure. "I mean, with me, right, Sasuke-kun? You were just about to ask me, so you're just saying that you're taken to get them all off your back. Right?"

"Keep wishing, Ino-pig!" Sakura somehow managed to get in before all of the other girls began shrieking as well.

Sasuke finally lost the last vestige of patience he had and snapped, "I'm gay, alright!"

"Mm-hmm… I don't believe you." Ino stated, shaking her head resolutely. "You've never mentioned it before."

"Yeah, if you're gay, tells who you're gay with!" Sakura demanded, tossing her pink hair haughtily.

"Me." The voice carried across the training grounds easily, causing all the girls to snap their heads in the direction of said voice. Naruto stood, eyes confident and jaw set. He was flanked by Choji and Shikamaru, as the three had just been in a conversation. However, the placement of the two other boys made them look like bodyguards, as did the way they crossed their arms over their chests.

Silence.

"Shit." Ino muttered, breaking the silence. If it had been a girl or almost any other boy, it would have been easy to get them to break up. Unfortunately for her, the only tactics she knew were against people are conniving as herself, and Naruto was definitely not that.

"Well, y'know," Tenten interjected helpfully, "Guys are fiercely loyal. I'm sure that if he felt like it was doing him a favor, Naruto would back up Sasuke like that."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"Get them to kiss each other. If they really are gay together, they wouldn't care." Temari commented offhandedly.

Naruto's eyes flashed up to touch base with Sasuke, who shrugged uncaringly. Naruto lifted one shoulder in a similar half-shrug and stood on his tiptoes to reach Sasuke. Pressing his lips to the other boy's lightly, he pulled away after a half-second.

After the initial moment of shock, Sakura shook her head and searched her mind for a way out of admitting the truth. "That was only a peck, that wasn't a real kiss!" She exclaimed frantically, biting her lip.

Naruto sighed overdramatically. "Actually, it was. Obviously, you don't know the difference between kissing and, as some people like to call it, snogging. Kiba, d'you know the difference?"

"Hmm…" Kiba went along with him, stroking his chin mock-contemplatively. "Can't say that I do."

"See, what I just did, that was a kiss," Naruto told the practically canine boy, "Now snogging is a whole different ballgame. Snogging is passionate, intense, wet, open-mouthed, messy, and practically high-inducing. Kissing is just… kissing."

The congregated group looked to the side at a sudden movement, which turned out to be Tenten and Temari fumbling frantically with a camera. Looking up and seeing that the crowd's focus was on them, Tenten flashed a bright smile and told them, "You may proceed."

Sasuke nodded, smirked, and in one fluid movement, had Naruto pinned against a tree. In a split second, his lips were plundering the smaller boy's ruthlessly, eliciting slightly choked whimpers from his blond lover. Their mouths mashed together with carnal hunger, lips that were slick with saliva sliding over each other's frenetically. One of Naruto's hands moved up to harshly thread through the other teen's hair, the other scrabbling to find a good place on Sasuke's shirt to clench. Growls rose unbidden from the dominant boy's throat, his own hands lost under the other's shirt.

Shikamaru coughed, a reminder to the boys that yes, there **were **about 20 girls watching them, frozen in shock, mouths open and gaping. Well, most of them were frozen in shock. Tenten and Temari were snapping as many pictures as they could get with Temari's camera, bemoaning the fact that it took so long to take each picture.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled back from the other boy, who dazedly slid down the tree. With a sneer, the black-haired youth turned and walked out of the small forest. Choji reached out a hand to help up Naruto, and without a backward glace, they walked out of the hall as well. Shikamaru shrugged and followed them, soon followed by Shino and Kiba, who was snickering at the looks on Sakura and Ino's faces.

The still atmosphere was broken by Tenten and Temari. The girls were commending each other for a job well done, that being goading Sasuke and Naruto into kissing.

"Oh, shut up." Ino huffed and stalked out of the grove, Sakura following suit, head held high.

Outside the trees, Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"By all means." Naruto told him, wicked grin adorning his face. Choji sighed and herded them towards the blonde's apartment before they could get arrested for public indecency.

**0000000**

A/N: I can't see Tenten and Temari being part of Sasuke's fanclub, so I made them yaoi-lovers like myself.

And… uhh… Team 7, Team 8 minus Hinata, and Team 10 were training together, which is why they were all in the forest. Yeah. That makes sense. I totally came up with that before I began typing this very sentence. You can come to your own conclusions about why Temari and Tenten were there, cause I'm not sure myself.


End file.
